Cry Out
by Penelope the Perky Penguin
Summary: Everyone needs to cry out every now and again.
1. Ronon

AN: I heard this song on the radio the other day, and I couldn't help but be Inspired to write some more Songfics.  
I'm going through a particularly hard point in my life (This morning, I got kicked out of the dance school I've been attending since September 1999) and I'd appreciate any and all prayers. My writing may be slightly lacking because of this (dance was my life), but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.

I'd like to send a Thank You to Ladygris for PM-ing with me :) It's helped to have someone to chat with.

Disclaimer: MGM owns Stargate Atlantis and Third Day owns 'Cry Out To Jesus'.  
Spoilers: Sateda, Sunday, Doppelganger, Missing, Outcast, Search and Rescue.  
Also, as this has been written after my 'Chronicles of the Melodies' story, a few things from that have been mentioned. However, you shouldn't have to read it to understand, though it may help.

Warnings: Tissue alert! So I don't get 'fussed at' again, I'm issuing a tissue alert for the whole story.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

Ronon tried to not think about Melena anymore. But every now and again, a reminder of what he lost would come up.

Melena had been his world. She was smart, kind, loving… Everything that he'd wanted in a wife. When she'd been killed, Ronon thought he'd die of grief.  
Becoming a Runner had changed him greatly. He became more savage, not like how he'd been on Sateda.

Coming to Atlantis had changed him even more. He learned to trust people. He learned that he could have friends.  
Sheppard was like him, he didn't like to talk about emotions. But on the rare occasions where it couldn't be helped, Ronon found that Sheppard understood more than he'd given him credit for.

Ronon had more cause now to fight the Wraith than he'd ever had before. He was still suffering from loosing Melena, but having a purpose helped.

Major Lorne, of all people, had been the one to tell Ronon about Christ. On Sateda, they'd had different religions, but Ronon hadn't been apart of the religious group.  
Lorne had said that if he ever needed to talk, he was there. Or, he could always talk to God. Ronon scoffed at that. God, if there was one, hadn't been around to save Melena; hadn't been around to keep him from running for seven years. Why should he turn to someone that had abandoned him? Why turn to someone that he wasn't even sure existed?

Ronon was resting in his room, listening to a CD Lorne had given him, after a particularly hard mission.

They'd been captured, again, and he'd had to watch as Sheppard was tortured, again. He'd never felt quite as helpless as he'd felt then.  
After every session, Sheppard was shoved to the hard dirt floor where he lay until the next session, too exhausted and in too much pain to even try to escape.

They'd been taken through many gates and they didn't think they were going to get out of there alive. After Sheppard's fifth torture session, Ronon had found himself silently praying for help.  
He'd never prayed a day in his life, and suddenly he was. Within thirty minutes of his praying for help, a rescue team had burst through the door.

He didn't know how they'd managed to find them. But they did. Sheppard was being treated in the infirmary while Teyla, Rodney and Ronon were ordered to eat and rest.

A song came on, and Ronon couldn't help but listen intently as the first verse and chorus struck a note in him.

_To everyone who's lost someone they love  
Long before it was their time  
You feel like the days you had were not enough  
when you said goodbye_

_And to all of the people with burdens and pains  
Keeping you back from your life  
You believe that there's nothing and there is no one  
Who can make it right_

_There is hope for the helpless  
Rest for the weary  
Love for the broken heart  
There is grace and forgiveness  
Mercy and healing  
He'll meet you wherever you are  
Cry out to Jesus, Cry out to Jesus_

Maybe Lorne had a point. Maybe there was a God out there watching over them. Ronon made a note to ask Lorne more about it.


	2. John

AN: Next up, John.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

John tried to forget his troubled past, but reminders kept popping up in odd places that forced him to confront his past.

He'd struggled with his marriage to Nancy from day one. Being in the military made it hard on both of them, but more so on her because he was never home.  
Less than a year into their marriage, they made a mutual decision to divorce. He wasn't going to quit the military, and she knew that. The military was his life, his dream job. She wasn't going to ask him to put it away for her, and he appreciated that.

They did everything they could to make it right, but it wasn't enough.

Before that, when he was 15, John had become a druggie, if only to spite his father. They'd never gotten along, and John rebelled in any way he could.  
His addiction became too much, and he fell, hard. The shame of what he'd done was too much, and he checked himself into a rehabilitation center. He'd been clean for a few months when one day he somehow found himself using again.

It had taken several years to completely quit, and John had nearly died from overdose three times in those years. He never spoke of it- not to anyone.

The most recent thing that had brought up bad memories was his recent bout with torture and the small drugs they'd put in his body. His whole team had been captured, but he was the only one that had been tortured.

He'd tried to hold out as much as he could, but the men in charge were trained in the art, and he couldn't put up any kind of fight against them.

He'd known from the look in Ronon's eyes, that the man had felt helpless. After every session, the men had shoved him to the hard ground, not bothering to tie him up. He guessed they realized he couldn't move, much less try to escape.

It was during his fifth session that John had found himself praying; praying for either a rescue or a quick death. He'd never prayed a day in his life, and he was shocked when he had started.  
His mother had tried to teach him some religion, but he'd been a stubborn teenager and not listened. When she'd died, he completely cut himself off from any kind of religion. If there really was a God, he'd have saved her from the car wreck that'd taken her from him.

A rescue team came less than thirty minutes after his session had ended, and John had never felt happier.

He was broken, he knew. He also knew his healing would take a while, both physical and emotional. He needed rest, and after he was released from the infirmary, he went to his quarters to do just that.

A CD was waiting for him when he got there. It was a homemade CD, blank and in a clear disc case. Deciding it was better than nothing; he popped it in and pressed 'Play'.

He almost cut it off when the first song began playing, but when it reached the second verse, he paused, listening to the words.

_For the marriage that's struggling just to hang on  
They lost all of their faith in love  
They've done all they can to make it right again  
Still it's not enough_

_For the ones who can't break the addictions and chains  
You try to give up but you come back again  
Just remember that you're not alone in your shame  
And your suffering_

_There is hope for the helpless  
Rest for the weary  
Love for the broken heart  
There is grace and forgiveness  
Mercy and healing  
He'll meet you wherever you are  
Cry out to Jesus, Cry out to Jesus_

John didn't know who had given him the CD, but he silently thanked them. Maybe, just maybe, there was a God out there. And maybe, just maybe, He was watching out for him.

With everything he went through, John decided that maybe it'd be better to live as though there was a God and then find out after death there wasn't one. Than to live as though there wasn't, and find out there was when it was too late.

He'd heard rumors that Lorne had recently become a Christian, and John intended to ask him personally. Cause if it was true, John had some questions.


	3. Rodney

AN: And now it's Rodney's turn.

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

Rodney sat alone in his lab. It was either extremely early or incredibly late, depending on how you looked at it, and everyone except him was in bed.

He'd tried to sleep, but couldn't.

His best friend had died two years to the day before, and Rodney had never felt so alone. Crisis after crisis would come up and everyone would come running to him for a solution, but he still felt lonely.  
It was as if the whole world, or galaxy, was falling on his shoulders, and he couldn't handle it. He was going to loose it, he knew. He could only hope that he didn't loose it when lives depended on it.

A CD had appeared on his desk a few days before, and Rodney had promptly stuck it in a drawer and forgot about it. It was a homemade CD, blank, enclosed in a clear disk case.

Now, as Rodney looked for something, anything to occupy his mind, he came across it. Deciding it was better than nothing, he stuck it in.  
He noticed an unread message in his inbox and he opened it, quickly reading through and sending a reply.

Focusing on the message had caused him to not hear the first two verses of the song that played, but as the refrain came on; Rodney ignored everything else and listened to the words.

_When you're lonely  
And it feels like the whole world is falling on you  
You just reach out, you just cry out to Jesus  
Cry to Jesus_

Rodney had been religious when he was younger. But his father hadn't been the nicest person, and that had caused him to choose science over everything else. Math was his strong suit, and he loved it because numbers didn't lie. Not like people.

His mother had been religious, but when she'd died, Rodney had cursed God. If God really loved and cared for them like was claimed, He wouldn't have let his mother die. He wouldn't have let Carson die…

Rodney's thoughts had caused him to not hear the last verse, but he focused his attention back on the song as the last chorus played.

_There is hope for the helpless  
Rest for the weary  
Love for the broken heart  
There is grace and forgiveness  
Mercy and healing  
He'll meet you wherever you are  
Cry out to Jesus, Cry out to Jesus_

_Cry out to Jesus, Cry out to Jesus._

Suddenly, Rodney could not believe how he was able to live. He'd rejected his Savior, turned his back on Him.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as Carson's voice could be heard, calling him a 'Daft buggar'. He risked his life everyday for people he didn't even know, but the one Person he knew was there, he'd turned his back on. Refusing to believe He would help.

He didn't know who had given him this CD, even though he had a good idea, and he said a quick 'Thank you' before launching into a deep prayer. Rodney prayed for forgiveness for being so harsh and judgmental. When he finished, he felt a filling sense of peace; one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Rodney knew that Lorne was a Christian, the painting he'd been given hanging on the wall in his room, and Rodney decided that he and the Major needed to have a long talk.


	4. Teyla

AN: And now the finale, Teyla. Thank you to all that's read and reviewed- it is much appreciated!

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

Teyla walked through the corridors of her city, trying to rock her son to sleep. He'd been crying for almost an hour now and she hoped he would fall asleep soon. Silent tears slid slowly down her face as she thought of how many times she'd wished she had someone to help her. But Kanaan had been kidnapped along with the rest of her people, and there was no one to help.  
She knew her son was lucky to have at least a mother. So many children were orphans because of their parents being culled.

There were so many times when she felt helpless, wishing she could do more. Sometimes she just felt so weary in a way sleep could not cure.  
Other times she felt as if her heart had been broken. The Athosians were her people; she'd grown up with them. She loved them like family, even though none of them were blood related.

She was walking in the general direction of Rodney's lab when she heard music playing. As she got closer, she could make out the words.

_To the widow who suffers from being alone  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
For the children around the world without a home  
Say a prayer tonight_

_There is hope for the helpless  
Rest for the weary  
Love for the broken heart  
There is grace and forgiveness  
Mercy and healing  
He'll meet you wherever you are_

The words stopped Teyla in her tracks. How had someone known exactly what she was facing?

_There is hope for the helpless  
Rest for the weary  
Love for the broken heart  
There is grace and forgiveness  
Mercy and healing  
He'll meet you wherever you are  
Cry out to Jesus, Cry out to Jesus_

_Cry out to Jesus, Cry out to Jesus_

The song faded out but she couldn't move. Someone had known exactly, to the letter, what she was facing. And they had a plan.

Teyla had heard several rumors saying Major Lorne had become a Christian, one that believed in Jesus. She did not believe the rumors, but Lorne seemed aware of them and yet he did not try to deny them.

Teyla had never believed in a single Deity; one Ruler for the whole universe. She grew up being taught of the Ancestors. But after everything that she had seen, she had decided that the Ancestors weren't the wonderful, marvelous beings everyone tried to make them out to be.  
They were humans that made mistakes, just like everyone else. The only difference was that their mistakes generally cost more people their lives.

The only person that Teyla knew for a fact was a Christian was Kate. But she couldn't go talk to Kate, for her friend had died little less than a year previous.

The thought of her lost friend made her heart weep, and Teyla thought again about the words of the song.

Hope for the helpless, rest for the weary. Love for the broken heart. There was grace and forgiveness, mercy and healing. He'll meet you wherever you are. Just cry out.

Tears continued making their way down her cheeks as she silently cried out. She cried out for her people, for her son, for her friends, and finally for herself.  
She didn't know if there was a single Being in charge of the world, but if there was, she wanted to know Him.

Maybe, she thought, it was time for a long talk with Major Lorne.


End file.
